


The Twists and Turns of Neko's Manager

by BlueSkyofLove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Kozume Kenma, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkyofLove/pseuds/BlueSkyofLove
Summary: The humor, troubles, and drama, of being a manager!(The title on each chapter tells whose POV was written.)





	1. Kenma

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It's my first time here in AO3! And it's my first Haikyuu fanfic. So I apologize in advance for the mistakes~~

He's a year older than me, and the first time I saw him was when my mom went to their home to give her some sort of a gift – they just moved in the neighborhood.

 

And it seems that my mom and his mom are friends since middle school.

 

I hid behind my mother when a boy with a (terrible) bed hair came out with a ball.

 

"Ah, let me introduce my son, Tetsurou. Tetsu, meet our new neighbors." His mother said.

 

"Hello, auntie." He bowed.

 

"Hello Tetsu-kun, it's nice to meet you! You're a big boy now." My mom ruffled his hair. "Meet my daughter, Kenma." Mom patted my head "Kenma, introduce yourself."

 

"H-hello." I whispered. I hid further when he only stared at me. And then he grinned.

 

"Let's play!" I blinked, then shook my head. "Let's play volleyball!" He repeated.

 

"That's a nice idea." His mom breathed.

 

"Why won't you play with him Kenma? The weather is nice to play outside." My mom seconded.

 

I shook my head. I rather play video games at home than to go outside and get tired.

 

"Don't worry, you won't get tired." I looked at him. "You will be the referee." He reached out his hand "Come on."

 

I look at my mom; she gave me an encouraging smile. She knew that I prefer to be alone, and I don't have friends. Maybe she's glad that someone approached and befriended me.

 

I sighed in defeat. "Fine."

 

"Be careful. And be sure to come home before nightfall." Our mom both reminded us.

 

We went to the empty lot near the river. There's already a boy waiting for us.

 

"So slow, Kuroo!" He whined.

 

He laughed "Sorry, sorry." I hid behind him. His friend scared me; he looked like a snake with that slanted and monolid eyes of his.

 

"I want you to meet Kenma, we're neighbors. Kenma, I want you to meet Daishou Suguru, we are in the same class but he's in different neighborhood."

 

Even if he's in the same neighborhood, I won't recognize him. I thought.

 

"H-hello."

 

"Hello! Kuroo and I were neighbors until they moved few days ago."

 

"I see." I looked at Kuro, he just smiled and posed with peace sign.

 

"Kenma will be our referee." He announced. Kuro and Suguru both gave me instructions and rules about volleyball.

 

They're going to play one-on-one.

 

Monday came and I found out that the three of us went in the same school. After school, we will always hangout near the river, and I watched the two of them play and bicker at the same time.

 

In Junior High, I went to the same school as them. The school apparently has a strong volleyball team, plus, Suguru and Kuro have a new volleyball idiot friend, a loud transferred student named Bokuto Koutaro.

 

"Keeeeeenma!" I looked up from my PSP when I heard my name being called, and there, I saw the three of them waving at the window from their classroom.

 

The students stopped to look at me. They were whispering, and I hate it.

 

Stupid volleyball idiots, you know that I really hate to stand out. With my head down, I walked faster to avoid the menacing gazes from the other female students.

 

"Kenma~ be our manager!" Kuro asked for the umpteenth time. Ever since I enrolled in the school, they asked me to become the volleyball team's manager.

 

"I don't want to." I answered without taking my eyes away from my PSP.

 

"Why? With your excellent analytic observation, you can make this team stronger." Suguru explained.

 

"Right! Right! You even know my weak points that even I, myself, wasn't aware of!" Bokuto seconded.

 

"It's troublesome." Come my short answer.

 

"Kenma is so stingy!" Kuro glanced at my PSP and said "If your hero will die, be our manager." He said with a smug on his face.

 

"Is that a challenge?" I raised my eyebrows.

 

"Yes!" The three of them said in unison.

 

Attack, and attack, and attack! I gaped when _Game Over_ sign flashed on the screen. I slumped my shoulders and they cheered.

 

"Kenma is now our manager!"

* * *

 

Time passed by, Bokuto become a-pain-in-the-ass whenever he became dejected, Suguru is such a prick, and Kuro is no different either. During their third year, the school was close to win for nationals. In the semi-finals, the school was defeated and came as second runner-up.

 

It was fun, but I felt so bitter. If only I studied and have more data on their players, then maybe we can formulate a plan to counter his attacks.

 

I sighed and continue playing on my PSP. I can't do anything about it now, It's not that I want to be their manager in the first place, I only accepted the position because I lost in the challenge.

 

A knock interrupted my thoughts.

 

"Kenma! It's us."

 

"Come in."

 

Kuro, Suguru, Kou-chan entered with a box of apple pie.

 

"An early celebration for our graduation."

 

Right. The graduation is in two days. They will no longer be in school the next school year. I wonder if they will enter the same high school again.

 

"I got a recommendation from Nekoma High." Kuro suddenly said. "And I was thinking of accepting it."

 

"I also got a recommendation from Nekoma, but my parents' work was moved in Chiba, so we need to move again." Kou-chan said.

 

"Awww..." I felt sad. I thought I'm going to see them in the same team again. I looked at Suguru "What about you?"

 

"I also got a recommendation from Nekoma –"

 

"That's great!"

 

"– But." Suguru continued. "Nohebi also scouted me."

 

"Oh. But you will go to Nekoma, right?" I hopefully asked. He didn't answer immediately; instead, he looked at Kuro and Kou-chan.

 

"No. I was thinking of going to Nohebi."

 

I almost choked. "EEEEH?! Why?!"

 

He smirked and pointing at them "I want to fight you in an official match. We never have a serious match before and I'm itching to crush you."

 

The two returned the gesture "Bring it on, you scrub."

* * *

When I became a third year in Junior High, the coach asked me to retain my position as a manager, so I stay. But the energy is now different, without those three, the team became... duller. The players lack in motivation.

 

I sighed. I miss them already.

 

One day when I went home, my parents’ wasn’t around, only a note saying that they will be gone for a day, I went to Kuro’s house. I was in their living room, playing a game, when he came together with his two teammates.

 

"Kenma!" He was surprised. Obviously.

 

"Oh, who's that? Your sister?" The brown-haired small guy asked.

 

He waved his hand. "No, no. She's my childhood friend, and Nekoma's next year's manager."

 

My jaw dropped. What the hell? Where did he get that idea?

 

"Oh! Amazing! I'm Yaku. Yaku Morinuske, I'm a libero. Nice to meet you, future-manager- _san_." He shook my hands.

 

"I'm Kai. We will be in your care, next year." The monk-cut haired guy politely bowed.

 

I glared at Kuro, he just looked away and whistled. That bastard! I never said that I will continue the manager's position in high school.

 

"Kozume Kenma." I whispered. "Why are you here? Don't you have club activities right now?"

 

"Yeah. But the coach wanted to watch the last year's National Tournament." He went to the DVD rack and browsed his volleyball video collections.

 

"And Kuroo said he happened to have a copy of the video." Yaku said.

 

"Oh..." So those DVDs become handy, huh.

 

"I found it!" Kuro exclaimed. "We'll be going now, Kenma." I slapped his hands away when he ruffled my hair.

 

"Stop that!"

 

He only chuckled. The two bid their goodbyes and left.

* * *

Career Future Plan. I was staring at the blank paper before me. I never really give a serious thought about my future, and I was torn between my school choices.

 

Kou-chan, Suguru, and Kuro, they all asked me to enter their respective high schools, and I already declined Kou-chan's invitation, I can't handle commuting almost two-hour ride every day.

 

Now there's Suguru. I recalled our conversation on the phone other day.

 

 

 

> _"K-chan, do you already have a fixed school to attend to in High School?" He asked._
> 
> _"Hm? Not yet."_
> 
> _"That's surprising!" He exclaimed. "I thought for sure that you will attend Nekoma."_
> 
> _I paused a moment, then continue pressing the PSP's buttons. "I haven't decided yet. I'm considering going to Itachiyama."_
> 
> _"Amazing! But isn’t that too far from your home?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"They have a student's dormitory." That's what makes Itachiyama different from Fukurodani, the former have dorms, but..._
> 
> _"But you don't want to share a room with someone you don't know?" Suguru just hit the bull's eye of my worries._
> 
> _"Yeah..."_
> 
> _"Then come to my school then!" He happily stated. "Then be our manager!"_
> 
> _I groaned. That again! "I don't know... But your school is no different from Fukurodani either – it's an hour ride from home."_
> 
> _"Well, that's true. But think about it, okay?"_
> 
> _"Yeah. Yeah."_

 

I was tapping my pencil, and took a deep breath. And I wrote **Nekoma High School** as my first choice **; Itachiyama Academy** as second; and **Nohebi Academy** as third.

 

Nekoma is only twenty to thirty minutes by train. I can only handle that much.

 

Then I texted Suguru, apologizing for not attending Nohebi.

* * *

 

At my graduation, I can't believe that the three volleyball idiots will attend my graduation party considering that they are busy with school and practice.

 

"Congratulations, Kenma!"

 

The new chapter of my life will now unfold. Not knowing the kind of troubles, and drama I will encounter along the way.


	2. Kuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro's POV

My first impressions of her were fragile and shy, which turns out to be true, seeing how she hid behind me when I introduced her to Daishou, (I can't blame her though.)

 

I was glad when my mom said that I went to the same school as Kenma, and when her mom asked if I can pick her up every morning.

 

"Kenmaaaa!" I called, standing outside their house.

 

"Ah Kuro, good mor...ning..." She titled her head in confusion. "Sorry but, whom might you be?"

 

"Huh? What are you talking about? Come on or we'll be late!" I grabbed her hand but I immediately let go when she suddenly cried.

 

"Mommy, someone I don't know is kidnapping me!"

 

"Wh-what's wrong with you?" I was shocked. She didn't recognize me?!

 

A moment later, her mom came out. "Oh Tetsu-kun." She greeted. "You haven't gone yet? You're going to be late!"

 

Kenma stared at me, or rather, at my hair. Today, my hair was down since I woke up without any bed hair. Then her eyes sparked with realization.

 

"Oh Kuro, good morning!"

 

I softly pinched her chubby cheeks. "I can't believe you! You mean, you only know me thru my hair?"

 

"I'm sorry! Because Kuro with no bed hair is like a new Kuro to me!"

 

I scoffed. "Come on, or we'll be late!"

 

We bid goodbye to her mom before running to the station.

 

* * *

 

In Junior High, we attended a school that has a strong volleyball team. During half-way in our first year, we have a transferred student; he looked like a comical guy with the addition of his weird hairstyle.

 

"It’s weird hearing it from you, a guy with peculiar bed hair." Daishou said with a taunting grin.

 

"Huh? At least mine was natural! He looked like an owl, even his name was an owl!"

 

Daishou spluttered his drink. "Right!" He laughed.

 

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Classmates!" Daishou and I turned around and the new students running towards us. "I mean, we are in the same class right? I'm Bokuto Koutaro!" He introduced his self with full of enthusiasm. The new student was sure loud. "Are you going to the gym?"

 

"Yeah." I replied.

 

"Perfect! Let's go together, I'm planning to join the volleyball club!"

 

"Oh? Kuroo and I are in volleyball club too." Daishou stated. "What's position do you play?"

 

"Me?" He posed his hand up high "I'm a wing spiker!"

 

"We're the same then."

 

"Err... I don't know your name yet." Bokuto scratched the back of his head.

 

"Daishou. Daishou Suguru. I'm also a wing spiker."

 

He nodded in acknowledgement. He then looked at me and asked "What about you?"

 

"Kuroo Tetsurou, and I'm a middle blocker."

 

"Awesome! Awesome!" I groaned when was slapping my back. "Be my spiking partner then!"

 

"Sure!"

 

With volleyball, the three of us become close friends. It was volleyball who connected us. We started staying a little bit late after practice. Bokuto sure have power with his spikes, and Daishou started getting better too.

 

I can't fall behind.

 

* * *

 

 

Spring has come and to my delight, Kenma chose the same Junior High. It was the nearest school so she doesn’t have a choice. I introduced her to our new friend.

 

Bokuto being Bokuto, a tactless loud individual, who can't control his mouth. "Oh! Kuroo didn't say that he has a girlfriend." Daishou stifled a laugh beside him.

 

Kenma widened her eyes in shock. "Kuro's Girlfriend?"

 

I slapped his shoulder. "Stupid! I told you she's our childhood friend!" I growled.

 

"Ouch! Alright! I get it!" He said but he grinned at me and wiggled his brows. I playfully smacked his annoying face and dragged Kenma away from him.

 

"Was he the volleyball player that you've always talked about?" She asked when we reached the rooftop.

 

"Yeah. He's loud but he got skills."

 

"Hmm."

 

We were sitting in silence, I was reading a book while she's playing her PSP. Then an idea struck to me.

 

"Hey Kenma, will you join the club and be our manager?"

 

She paused and slowly looked at me; she blinked few times before her attention was on her game again.

 

"No."

 

"Eh?! Why not?"

 

"There are lots of people in the club. I don't want to deal with them." She answered while concentrating on defeating the game's boss.

 

I pouted. "Well... At least, observe the club today... please?"

 

Her hero was defeated. She sighed and restarts the game.

 

"Fine."

 

* * *

 

"Kuro, you should watch were the toss was going before jumping. Suguru, you should do a fient, once in a while. Kou-chan, you easily got depressed when they blocked your spike."

 

We stopped on their tracks and was stunned looking at her. We have a practice match against another school today, and Kenma was there to watch.

 

And lo, she didn't just watch idly, she was observing us thoroughly. After what she said, we are now determined to make her as our manager.

 

She has an excellent observation skill, she can make the team stronger.

 

* * *

 

Weeks passed by and we finally have her as our manager. How? We challenge her on her own game! She was awkward and scared at first.

 

Scared to speak up, but once she gave an instruction, it was worth to try. The coach even liked her management.

 

"Kou-chan's dejected mode is a pain!" She whined.

 

"Tell me something that I don't know."

 

We are on our usual spot in the roof top, waiting for the Bokuto and Suguru, buying lunch for us.

 

"Hey Hey Keeeenma! Look we bought a slice of your favorite apple pie!" The door opened together with Bokuto's loud voice.

 

"Bokuto, shut up!" Suguru scolded.

 

Kenma's eyes sparkled, and her ears perked up. She pause her game and reached for her favorite food.

 

* * *

 

The whistle echoed in the gymnasium, indicating the end of the match. This was our last game in Junior High and we were so close to win for nationals! Bokuto and Suguru's cross spikes were constantly blocked out.

 

"Argh! Dammit! If only my spikes went thru!" Bokuto growled.

 

"It seems that they studied us thoroughly too." Suguru glared at the other team.

 

"No doubt about it." I seconded. "They already in position to block even before you or Bokuto are in spiking motion."

 

Kenma approached from the bench, even tho we were drenched in sweat, she hugged the three of us. "I'm sorry! If only I studied the opponents more thoroughly."

 

Suguru shook his head. "You did a good job, K-chan. It's not that they swept the floor on us." he said.

 

"Right! We took a set from them and they were last year's runner up!" Bokuto followed up.

 

She sniffled. I patted her head. "Your counter strategies were great. It's just that, the other team is stronger."

 

"He's right." The other members joined us to comfort her.

 

"They were even shocked when we took a set from them!" Our setter chuckled.

 

"Kenma, ever since you become our manager, the team changed." The coach said. He smiled at her "With your formulated plans, together with the team's strength, our chance of victory have increased."

 

"But not enough to take you to the national stage." She mumbled.

 

"That's enough." The captain announced. "Come on! Let's grab something to eat, my treat!"

 

"Yeeeees!"

 

* * *

 

"Kuroo, Bokuto, and Daishou." The coach called the three of us in his office; he said he has something to say to us. "The three of you got a recommendation from Nekoma High School."

 

My eyes widen. "Recommendation? Really, coach?"

 

"The three of us?!" Bokuto exclaimed.

 

The coach nodded. "And, I got another recommendation from Nohebi Academy for you Daishou." He added.

 

"Whoa! Two recommendations, amazing!" Bokuto slapped his back.

 

I snickered. "Nohebi? Well it suits you, 'cause you looked like snake."

 

"What did you say?!" He roared.

 

"Now, now. Calm down." The coach already used to our bickering in and outside the court. "I want the three of you to think about it, okay?"

 

"Yes coach." We answered in unison.

 

* * *

 

I was reading a book when my phone vibrated. A group text from Daishou.

 

> _"Let's hang out at K-chan's."_
> 
> _"Okay."_
> 
> _"Okaaaaay~ Wait for me at their gate, I'll buy some apple pie first! And... I have something to tell you too!" It was from Bokuto._
> 
> _"Me too." Daishou responded._
> 
> _I cocked my head in confusion. What could it be?_
> 
> _"Alright. Make sure Kenma won't have a heart attack from whatever you wanted to say."_
> 
>  

I closed my phone, and grabbed my coat.

 

When I reached her place, Daishou was already there, leaning on the post. Looking at the ground and he seems in deep thought.

 

"Your small brain will be roasted if you think like that."

 

He looked up at me and smirked "Your bed hair is ridiculous as ever." He mocked.

 

"Huh? It's my natural style." He scoffed at me. "So, what were you thinking about?" I asked.

 

"Our graduation is in two days."

 

"Yeah, and?"

 

"I was thinking that we never had a serious match before. Even during in the club's practice, the three of us were always in the same team."

 

"Hm. That's right. So do you want to have a serious match before graduation?"

 

His slanted eyes widened, then he grinned. "I –"

 

"Heeeey! Kurooooo! Daishoooouu! Sorry to have kept you waiting!" We turned around and saw Bokuto, running and waving at us, while carrying a box of apple pie.

 

He was panting. "It's from my favorite store's once-a-month special apple pie." He said between breaths. "I always wanted to buy one for Kenma, but it’s already sold-out every time I got there."

 

"Hm. I know she will like it. Come on, let's get inside."

 

* * *

 

Graduation came, and Bokuto was crying so hard. I can't blame him. He said that his parents' work was moved again, and thus, he can't attend Nekoma, and Daishou chose to attend Nohebi.

 

"I will really miss you!" Bokuto sobbed. "It was really fun, playing volleyball and being in the same team with you. But, if there's a net between us, I will never go easy on either of you!"

 

"That's my line!" Daishou and I said together. We looked at each other, and laugh.

 

"I can't believe that soon, if you step on the court, you will be enemies." Kenma smiled, although her tears trailed down on her face. "I will really miss you, Kou-chan, Suguru."

 

"Hey, what about me?!" I interrupted.

 

"Huh? We were neighbors! Our houses were just one block away."

 

"Pfft! She won't miss your terrible bed hair!" Daishou and Bokuto laughed. I glared at them, and smacked their heads.

 

"Kenma." I called her name to get her attention, she was laughing with the two idiots.

 

"Yes?"

 

I handed her the second button of my uniform. Daishou and Bokuto did the same.

 

"Kenma, thank you for everything, for accepting the job as our manager, and for taking care of us." We said together. The three of us already talked about it. To give Kenma our second button, since she's special to us, to me.

 

"Even if we will attend different schools from now on..." Bokuto started.

 

"... we will always be here for you no matter what happens..."

 

"... and you are the best manager that we ever have!" I smiled at her.

 

Daishou and Bokuto kissed either of her cheeks, and I kissed her forehead.

 

She hugged us, and sobbed.

 

* * *

 

 High school's club was intense than Junior High, since Nekoma was once a powerhouse school that even went to nationals before, the current team were working hard to restore that reputation.

 

The seniors were arrogant, even using their seniority to boss us, the first years, and it pisses me off.

 

"Huh? Manager? You mean, someone who will help clean the gym?" I blinked at him. What the hell?

 

"No, but someone who will help the team to victory."

 

The captain scoffed. "We don't need a manager to win. What will make us win is our own strength."

 

"But strength, without a proper planning, is not enough."

 

He grabbed my shirt and glared at me. "Are you telling me that my plans are not enough to bring us to victory?"

 

"No. But –"

 

"Shut up!" He yelled. "Who do think you are?! Just because you are a little bit good you can talk to me like that?"

 

"Hey that's enough!" The other seniors rushed to us when they saw what was happening.

 

"Listen, you are just a first year, and I am still the captain! You have no right to tell me what to do!" He yelled at me, pointing his finger at my face.

 

With that, he walked away.

 

 

* * *

 

Yaku and I are the only first year regulars, and we lost in our third round. The senpai won't listen to my suggestions and counter strategies that were noted by Kenma. I am just a first year, they say. I have no right to give suggestions to the third years, they say.

 

"Hey hey hey Kuroo! What happened? I can't believe you lost!" Bokuto exclaimed, slapping my shoulders. I'm on my way to the locker room, with the team, to get change.

 

"We were just unlucky that we were against last year's champion." I said in monotone.

 

"Huuuuh?! Don't give me that! I know that she already –"

 

"That's enough Bokuto." I sternly stated. "We lost."

 

"Then, I will avenge you!" Bokuto grinned at me. The team gaped at him. "Fukurodani will avenge you! And I don't want her effort gone to waste."

 

"'Her?'"

 

"What are they talking about?"

 

"There's no way to win against last year's champions."

 

We heard my seniors whispering. I smirked at Bokuto, and opened my volleyball bag and look for my notebook.

 

"Here." I handed it to him. "Make sure to kick their asses, you horned-head owl."

* * *

 

"Kuro, are you okay?" Kenma reluctantly asked me. We're on her room, hanging out. I was reading a manga while she's playing with her beloved PSP.

 

"Hm? Of course."

 

I heard her sigh. "I know you are upset. Come on, yell. Scream. Vent your frustrations at me."

 

I gripped the manga that I was holding "Tch." I throw it to other side of her room.

 

"WHO THE HELL THEY THINK THEY ARE! JUST BECAUSE THEY ARE THIRD YEARS DOESN'T MEAN THEY ARE ALWAYS RIGHT AND THE FIRST YEARS ARE WRONG! IF ONLY THEY LISTENED TO ME, WE COULD'VE WON! WE COULD'VE WON WITH YOUR PLANNED STRATEGIES, INSTEAD OF BOKUTO AND HIS TEAM!" I roared.

 

I tightly hugged her. "I'm sorry. You stayed all night long just to make that notes for me, but I couldn't make the seniors to listen to me."

 

Kenma softly patted my back. "I know, and I understand. You did your best."

* * *

Spring came and the new school year starts. I can't hide the smile on my face as I watched the first year students enter the building after the welcoming ceremony. When Kenma said that she will join Nekoma High School, I jumped in joy.

 

 _"But I'm still thinking on becoming the volleyball's manager. Give me some time, okay?"_ That's what she said... And I'm fine with it. At least, she's giving it a thought.

 

"Oi Kuroo! You looked like a pervert grinning like that!" Yaku snickered.

 

"You are just jealous Yakkun!"

 

"Huuuuh?!" He growled

 

Kai cleared his throat. "There are few first years that joined the club, and the captain asked for our presence to welcome them."

 

"Hmm. Okay!" Yaku and Kai went ahead with me behind them, but before I turned around I saw the familiar figure that I've been waiting for.

 

Head down while playing with her game.


End file.
